Copos de Nieve
by Auryn Luna
Summary: Un pequeño ficlet centrado en la infancia de Haku, basado principalmente en el animeverse.


**Título: ** Copos de Nieve.  
**Fandom: ** Naruto.  
**Parejas / Personajes: ** Haku.  
**Advertencias: ** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 17 del anime.  
**Resumen: ** Un niño de un pequeño pueblo de la Tierra del Agua descubre un don que le destruirá. La infancia de Haku. El horror de perder todo.  
**Rating: ** PG-13.  
**Longitud : **920 palabras aprox.  
**Notas de Autor: ** Haku es mi personaje favorito. Me disculpo si quedó OOC.

** -o- **

La nieve era densa, como siempre, pero hacía más frío que de costumbre. O al menos eso le pareció al pequeño hijo de unos campesinos humildes, que vivían en un pequeño pueblo en la Tierra del Agua. Los días eran helados y el blanco adornaba, como solía hacerlo, el campo imposible de sembrar, pero a Haku le gustaba de esa forma.

Se sentía cómodo cuando se tiraba en la nieve y miraba al cielo, viendo los cientos de copos cayendo poco a poco, algunos mojándoles sus suaves y tiernas mejillas. Le daban cosquillas, pero Haku se quedaba ahí por largo tiempo, hasta que era imposible de reconocerlo, entre la nieve, donde su cuerpecito quedaba casi sepultado, apenas una nariz pálida y pequeña sobresaliendo de entre la blancura. Solía reír, feliz de tener todo lo que un niño pequeño que no conocía el mundo, deseaba: un techo, comida, donde jugar y sobretodo, a sus papás.

Con una sonrisa suave, el pequeño de cabello negro y ojos igual de profundos se sentó, ignorando que sus lacios cabellos estaban desordenados, demasiado largos para un niño. A primera vista algunos niños de granjas cercanas habían pensado que era niña, pero Haku no se había molestado en corregirles el detalle. No importaba. Menos en aquel momento, ya que estaba tan cómodo y tranquilo echado en el suelo, en la familiaridad de la nieve y el campo.

Fue entonces que notó que había un pequeño charco de agua cerca, allí donde su mamá colgaba la ropa para secarse, y con un movimiento se levantó, para inspeccionar.

Al parecer el agua había chorreado de los kimonos sencillos de su mamá, aunque era mucho más grande, ya que todavía no se congelaba. Acercó sus dedos, curioso, al charco, y descubrió que estaba a punto de. Le gustó la sensación del agua tan fría contra su piel, era como si se quemara y algo le obligara a volver a hacerlo, por lo que, como todo niño, volvió a meter los dedos.

Y toda la mano.

La sensación de quemarse volvió, en lugar de sentir frío, pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando pensó que era una lástima que no pudiese agarrar el agua, y sostenerla en su mano, sin que se cayera. Porque, de pronto, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo que le recorrió entero, hasta que en sus dedos se concentró algo parecido a energía y, con asombro, Haku descubrió que sí podía sostener el agua, solo que en el aire, sin que se cayera al suelo.

Sonrió, emocionado y sorprendido de su descubrimiento. Se hincó de nuevo, sus manos a unos centímetros del agua que mantenía a flote en el aire, sin mucho esfuerzo. ¡Era maravilloso! Haku había oído decir a unos aldeanos que había ninjas que tenían poderes impresionantes y que estos eran imposibles de comprender para los que no lo eran. No lo había creído al principio...

Si podía hacer eso, ¿significaba que podía ser un ninja y proteger a sus papás? ¡Eso era increíble! Tal vez podía ayudarlos para que hubiese más comida, porque a veces tenían que pasar hambre. ¡Incluso podría viajar y conocer lugares nuevos!

Feliz como nunca antes volteó, para ver a su mamá llegando con más ropa mojada que pondría a secar al aire libre, ella dejó el cesto en el suelo y tomó una de las prendas, acercándose en dirección a Haku, y el niño, manteniéndose concentrado para que el agua no cayera, habló.

Pero no notó que su mamá había dejado caer la prenda, ausente, al ver lo que su niño había hecho.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! - el niño volteó al agua flotando, era poca, pero la mantenía en el aire por su propia voluntad. - ¡Mira, mira! ¿¡No es increíble!?

Sin embargo, su mamá no le felicitó. No sonrió y ni se alegró como pensó que lo haría. Sino que le tomó del brazo y le zarandeó, haciendo que el agua cayera precipitadamente al suelo lleno de nieve, esparciéndose cual lágrima sobre el pasto blanquecino. Haku se sorprendió. Su mamá nunca le había tratado así.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué tú...!? ¡¿Por qué lo tienes también?!

El brazo le dolía, pero pese al dolor, lo peor era que no entendía la reacción de su mamá.

- ¡Eso duele, mamá!

- ¡No puede ser!

Luego, el brazo dejó de dolerle porque su mamá le dio una bofetada.

Su mirada se perdió y su mente se adentró en una profunda confusión.

- Lo siento. Lo siento, Haku... Lo siento.

Su mamá le abrazó, llorando, una tristeza que hablaba de un dolor profundo le llegó de golpe al pequeño, sabiendo que su mamá lloraba por él. Por ambos. Porque algo iba mal.

- No digas nada. No le digas esto a nadie, Haku. Nadie debe saberlo nunca. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

Pero aunque Haku cumplió su promesa, pronto supo lo que era vivir sin sueños, sin nadie quien te necesitara y sin un rumbo fijo a dónde ir. Supo del odio hacia quienes eran diferentes. Del desprecio y miedo contra los que poseían habilidades especiales heredadas únicamente por sangre. Supo del dolor de ver a su mamá siendo asesinada por su papá, borracho y envuelto en lágrimas de dolor, de perdición, por tener que matarla.

Supo del horror de liberar su poder por primera vez, y destajar el cuerpo de su papá y otros aldeanos, al matarlos cuando todo el interior de la casa fue lleno de picos enormes de hielo.

Y solo, huérfano, comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por la Tierra del Agua, desde entonces.

Su mirada perdida en un dolor que ya no existía, porque ya no era nadie.


End file.
